Duel 2
Ryuzaki drew the duels first card, before setting 2 facedowns and setting a monster, and then ended his turn. Josho, cards drawn, placed a single monster in face-down defense mode, then set a facedown, and ended his turn. Ryuzaki drew his one card and then ended the turn. Drawing a card, Josho placed one Chaos End Master on the field in attack mode. "Chaos End Master, attack his defense mode monster!" Ryuzaki activated his trap, Sakuretsu Armor, to destroy the attacking monster. Josho chained his facedown spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy the Sakuretsu Armor and enable his attack to continue. Ryuzaki flipped his other trap, A Hero Emerges. He held up his hand of 4 cards, asking Josho to pick one of them. If it was a monster, it would be summoned to the field. Josho picked the on Ryuzaki's far left. He hoped it wasn't a monster. Ryuzaki smiled and revealed Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, which was summoned to the field as Slate Warrior was destroyed by the Chaos End Master, which promptly had it's attk and def decreased by 500 each by Slate Warrior's effect. Josho activated Chaos-End Master's special effect, allowing him to summon a monster with a level higher than 5 and ATK less than 1600. He summoned Yubel to the field. Ryuzaki said nothing as he drew, and then set a card in face down defense mode. He then had Horus attack Chaos-End Master to deal 1300 damage. Josho winced as the damage was meted out to him. He drew, played one card facedown. He then tributed his face-down monster, revealed to be a Mystic Tomato, to save Yubel from destruction, and ended his turn. Ryuzaki drew a card, but Josho interrupted him by activating his trap card, Battle Mania. Horus, as a face up monster, would be forced to attack by the effects of the card, and the only target on the field was Yubel. Ryuzaki smiled and sacrificed both his monsters to summon Light and Darkness Dragon. He then activated Monster Reborn, to summon Horus back from the graveyard. He then proceeded to attack Yubel with his dragon. The dragon nullified all 3 of Yubel's effect, taking 1500 attack and defense from it, but still leaving it with 1300 attk to damage Josho directly. Horus then likewise attacked directly to deal 2300 damage. Josho took heavy damage as his Yubel was destroyed. Drawing another card, he gave a wince as he played a monster facedown in defense mode and ended his turn. Ryuzaki drew a card and set it in face down defense mode. He then ended. Josho drew another card. He then played Soul Release, to allow himself to remove 5 cards from the graveyards from play. He waited a second to see whether there would be a response from Ryuzaki and his Light and Darkness Dragon. When none came, he removed from play Slate Warrior, Golem Dragon, Yubel, Mystic Tomato, and Battle Mania. He then revealed his face-down card, Helios - The Primordial Sun, and tributed it to special summon Helios Duo Megistus in defense mode, which was powered up by the removed from play cards. He then set another monster in defense mode and played a facedown card, before ending. Ryuzaki drew a card and summoned Destiny Hero - Blade Master. He then grinned and sacrificed Horus, his face down, and Blade Master to summon Destiny Hero - Dogma. Now summoned, Josho's life points would be halved at his next standby phase. Ryuzaki then had his Dragon attack the facedown monster. Josho activated Raigeki Break, attempting to discard a card from his hand to destroy the Dragon. The dragon's attack and defense decreased by 500 to stop the card. Josho winced as he lost his Exiled Force, and then again as his lifepoints were halved after he drew. He attempted to play Macro Cosmos, and attacked Ryuzaki's dragon with his Helios Duo Megistus. Ryuzaki stood imperious and discarded from his hand, thus removing it from play, the card Honest. This gave Light and Darkness Dragon attack equal to Helios Duo Megistus and allowing it to deal the 800 attack points it had left directly. Josho couldn't catch a break. He had to steady himself with a hand as he was struck again. He ended his turn, as Helios Duo Megistus reappeared with increased attack and defense points, as per its ability. Ryuzaki said nothing as he drew. He set the card facedown, and switched his Dragon to defense mode (DEF 400). He then ended. Josho, growing cautious, drew and then ended his turn. Ryuzaki flipped his Morphing Jar into defense mode after drawing. The card caused both him and Josho to discard their hands and draw 5 new cards. His eyes widened briefly on his cards, before activating Hero Mask, which allowed him to send Elemental Hero Clayman from his deck to the graveyard (thus removing it from play) to treat Morphing Jar as Clayman. He then activated Polymerization to remove from play the 'Clayman' and Sparkman (from his hand) to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Discarding Masked Dragon from his hand, he used Thunder Giant's effect to destroy HDM. He then proceeded to attack directly with Dogma, reducing Josho's life to 0 and ending the game.